The present invention relates in general to elevator safety barricades and more particularly to a device which may be incorporated into existing elevator openings or included in new constructions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,508 discloses a device for securing building shafts against forceable entry and is particularly concerned with the anti-intrusion function. U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,635 discloses a removable barn gate for restraining animals. The constructions disclosed in these patents are intended as relatively permanent installations for the stated purposes and the devices are very different from the present invention which is directed to an inexpensive, easily usable construction for temporarily barricading an elevator shaft while the elevator equipment is being serviced or repaired.